The present invention relates to indicators and particularly to bistable indicators which are actuated by electrical pulses to shift between the two possible stable positions. The prior art includes apparatus such as the fault detection indicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,243 issued Nov. 30, 1976. The apparatus shown therein utilizes three permanent magnets. One of the magnets is moved axially between two bistable positions responsive to an electrical pulse through a coil. This apparatus has been satisfactory for many applications although for other applications it is desirable to produce indicators which are less vulnerable to changing position as the result of a physical shock such as a jarring movement. It is also desirable for some applications to have apparatus which is readily visible and also which exposes an indicator that is highly visible and also is not prone to be caught and disturbed by an operator or the clothing of an operator who may be working with such indicators on a panel. In other applications it is desirable to provide such apparatus which is manually resettable.